User blog:SensibleCenobite/Brawling 101: Talk first, brawl last.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Brawling 101: Gotten through personal experience, watching friendly fights, professional fight videos, YouTube videos, martial arts books, martial arts classes, etc 1). Watch Metatron’s YouTube video on knife fights. Take his advice and run. Don’t engage them if they have weapons. Run for your life and act belligerent. Angels, use your Halo like an ultra bright flash light and blind you enemy. It should be just below, in, or above their field of vision. Relative to your size class of course. You have a natural resistance to light and won’t be blinded. 2). Diet and exercise a little. Try to get into at least one fight in your life, preferably at the gym or with your wrestling buddies. Learn to take a hit and shake it off. It’s not always easy. 3). Get into their occipital vision. They can’t block what they can’t see. 4). Learn to punt foot balls really well. The sharpest points on the body are your shins and your elbows. Kick the football between their legs with confidence. 5). The solar plexus, ears, eyes, and throat are fight stoppers. Poke them in the eye and run is an old saying from a Ravnos buddy of mine. Don’t gouge, poke. If they can’t see you, they can’t target you with abilities. If they have no wind or voice box, they can’t use verbal components. 6). Your forehead is the most protected part of your body. Give your enemy a good smack if they get too close. Teeth are very sharp and make good wire cutters. Angels, use your Halo in a head butt motion to shear your enemies face. If you charge head down Halo first, you can use it like a shield smash. Angels and Demons should use their wings to buffet peoples’ eyes and help Obfuscate the origin of their attacks. 7). Let your enemies save face. If you can walk after they’re down and they’re not the vengeful type, let it go. Try not to scar them or send them to the hospital. Courtesy was developed to help people walk away from a fight and see their families. 8). Open handed strikes are safer than with knuckles. They are just as powerful too. Knuckle hardening causes arthritis in your Methuselah years. No one cares if you can punch nails into boards or punch stone walls. 9). Women, you have sleek muscles and are flexible. Act shaky and move around if pinned. Watch your knees and wrists. Read Sifu Shi Yan Ming’s book, “Shaolin Workout.” 10). Men, you have excellent upper body strength and wrist power. Wrestling is actually quite dangerous and one needs to watch out for being dropped on their head. Watch Lock Down 23 and 1 on YouTube. 11). Read “The Spiritual Practice of the Ninja”, by Ross Heaven. 12). Read “Book of Five Rings”, by Miyamoto Musashi. 13). Take master Wu’s advice from the first chapters of the, “The Art of War.” Don’t go to battle, it’s expensive. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps some Licks out there. Please resolve your differences peaceably, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts